


Bury Me (In Your Memory)

by holyfrakz



Series: Keeping Up With the Babadook [2]
Category: DC Cinematic Universe, The Babadook (2014)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Happy Halloween!!, M/M, for tommy, for z, havent watched the babadook in years but he used to be my comfort character so shut the fuck up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27280540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holyfrakz/pseuds/holyfrakz
Summary: The Babadook copes with the loss of his life, and then his love. In that order.
Relationships: Past The Babadook/Joker
Series: Keeping Up With the Babadook [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1045226
Kudos: 1





	Bury Me (In Your Memory)

**Author's Note:**

> oh, you're mentally ill? Me too. title from mitski's goodbye my danish sweetheart. i've been meaning to do a part 2 to this series since i wrote the first one. for z and tommy.

When Baba opens his eyes again, he is surrounded by darkness. This does not worry him. He's used to darkness and even welcomes it. He recalls the time spent lurking in the shadows of Amelia's house, watching her and Samuel. So, when Baba opens his eyes, there is a brief moment of peace settling inside him. For a brief moment. And then, agony. He remembers the wedding, the knife, his hat. He brings his trembling fingers to grip it now as his eyes water. Part of him, a distant part of him, wonders how he’s still alive (... or alive again) and where he is, exactly but all he can feel is this sharp and pulsing pain throughout him. He takes several deep breaths and tries to recollect himself. Focusing on the unknowns dulls the torment.

He assumes that maybe one of his friends pulled some strings to help him out, or maybe even  _ he _ did and that’s how he’s here now. He looks around and sees he’s in a basement...he can hear footsteps pattering upstairs and loud shouting. A family. His thoughts move to Amelia and Samuel again. This is a place he could spend some time recovering in. He will need to make a few calls, which shouldn’t be too hard. He’ll find the answers he needs. With that out of the way, he’s reminded harshly that he has no idea where Joker is.

Baba knows that he threw the first punch (or knife, whatever) but while his goal was only to maim, Joker  _ killed _ him. He felt it. He felt the cold nothingness. And it hurts his brain and his heart to wrap around. How someone he once loved, someone he would always have strong feelings for no matter whose life or death came between them, could single handedly destroy him without a second thought. 

He remembers meeting Joker, shortly after he retired from Amelia’s home. Underneath the flickering light in the produce section of a 24 hour grocery store, he remembers seeing that wide grin for the first time. He remembers thinking that he would dream about that smile. Now, Baba supposes he will have nightmares about it too. He is really crying now, a pathetic whimper that he is sure he’s bound to grow intimate with. He’s not sure how much time passes as he sits there next to the water heater, with tears streaming down his face, but he doesn’t care. He will let himself have this. And when he finally stops, it will be time to heal. 


End file.
